Game Companies
Game Companies is a story written by Unnofan6 and GFEZack. It tells the events of two game companies: Vortex Entertainment and FBGC AKA The Fluffy Bacca Game Company. Vortex Entertainment.com/About Vortex Entertainment is about gaming and creating games for everyone to play, we were created and formed in 1990. The games we developed were early classics, and were sold poorly. We relaunched some of our titles as well, if you want, go download/purchase our games and play it. Thank you guys for all the support. VortexEntertainment.com/Games Note: This isn't a full list of all games Vortex created, we will have another article for that. Fire Blood: This was our earliest game created in the 90s, and as a horror game, it was pretty good. We relaunched this title onto the PC, it can be played on Windows 8, 7 and Vista as well as Mac and Linux. Fire Blood also includes 3 new missions as well as a few new monsters to sum up some real bloody action. This game was the only game to not be released in Australia due to the high levels of mature content. BUY FIREBLOOD. DOWNLOAD FIREBLOOD BETA. Acid Blood: The succesor to FireBlood. This wasn't released as a horror game but mainly an action adventure game, take control of your own character and personalize it in any way possible. Then, go buy some weapons and kick some monster ass. This game was released in the early 2000s, but was relaunched as a birthday special game. BUY ACIDBLOOD BUY PREMIUM CONTENT FOR ACIDBLOOD BUY ACIDBLOOD DEMO BUY ACIDBLOOD SHIRTS, HATS, AND OTHER MERCHANDISE. Zero Gravity: This game was released in 2003, when we were just getting popular. This game is about a character named Jax, you basically just shoot down bad guys, race people and destroy loads of stuff in the process, as well as go to various different planets and destroy them in the process. This game is only 55 bucks (including all premium content, fanart, fan created shirts, hats, and other merchandise, as well as the client that supported our games created from 2003-2005.) BUY ZERO GRAVITY BUY PREMIUM CONTENT BUY ZERO GRAVITY DEMO BUY THE FANBOX BUY THE CLIENT. BUY THE MERCHANDISE. Realms: Realms was a relaunched title that we created in 2004, and was one of our last games that supported the client, the rest of the games from 2005 were just fan submitted games that we were asked to make. Realms takes place in a realm where hackers ruled the internet, hack and slash them in real life! This is also one of our games that didn't have merch, premium content, pricing, fanboxes, etc. DOWNLOAD THE GAME. DOWNLOAD THE CLIENT. Combat Car: Take a vehicle to the streets in this relaunched street racing title, featuring over a variety of 38 cars, 5 cities, unlimited customization and even a bit of a little premium content, a soundtrack along with the fanbox, as well as the client as been released for the game. BUY THE GAME BUY PREMIUM CONTENT BUY THE CLIENT. That about does it for our games, we will be making more soon, thanks! VortexEntertainment.com/Donate Donate to support us, this will fund our games, upcoming multiplayer, as well as different updates for our new games. Thanks a bunch! VortexEntertainment.com/News Congratulations to Ricky for being promoted to Admin on our forums, as well as our Studios. Give him a congratulations when you see him around. (Don't tell him I said this, but I'm the one who spit in his sandwich.) The Vortex Hubworld is in the works, new multiplayer, customization and a new client is on the way. They can be purchased on our store and Amazon as well, thanks for sticking with us guys. We have our own plug dj! Listen to our upcoming soundtracks and party! We recently launched a Facebook and Twitter pages. We will mainly update on our Twitter pages, the Facebook page will let you know when games are coming out and Premium Content. We just established our own official server on the Vortex Hubworld, as well as make new features: including a video building, audio building, art building, and a new way to create maps. You will have to download Vortex Map Creator first. Check up on our Twitter on how to do that. We have received several bug reports saying that the client has crashed numerous times and even deleted people's save files. We are coming up with a quick way to solve this problem, thank you for letting us know. We reached up 250k on Pewdz's Charity Run on of our games, Zero Gravity. Thanks to him, we can now fund for charity as well as some of our games, stay tuned for more information. I know you are ready to listen for more. We are creating a new game called Vortex Hubworld, we have no information about it yet, but stay tuned for August and you'll hear some goodies. Speaking of goodies, we released a goodie bag for Zero Gravity Multiplayer. The first thousand people will get to earn it, it's in the Specials Section in the Shop. Here is some big news: We and FBGC are collabing to create a huge game! For more information, please check out their website and head to the news section by clicking HERE. Thanks for your support. We made a side project called Vortex Worldwide, we will translate (and make some new games) worldwide and release it outside of where we are right now. So there is that for people who don't understand our games at all. A new blood game is in the works, as well as a new Combat Car game. We just realized that you can't read our previous updates on our games and such, if you can't, we have made an archive, please click HERE. New species added to our newly released Blood game, we will update our games page later. VortexEntertainment.com/Support For each games support, please click our archives that we stored right here for each game.. Click HERE. VortexEntertainment.com/EmulatorFusion You can play ROMs with us! NeonDS and Visual Boy Advance only! Check out support page for more info. fluffybacca.us/About FluffyBacca Gaming Company, also known as PewDieFlygon Gaming before they became ascossiated with JeromeASF, is a gaming company which is a total awesome gaming company. They hate Naughty Dog, and make games about killing ND's main characters. And also, they are pretty awesome. fluffybacca.us/gamesandstore Kill All The Ottsels: about a Ottsel rampage caused by Pewdz the Flygon or Carly the Flygon (a female Pewdz for girl gamers) set in Zackland which is a giant Godzilla statue with cities inside of it. Final boss is Mack, who is the villian in almost every FBGC game, and he is now an Ottsel with brown Zigzagoon fur. Buy for 19.99 dollars. Once you kill him... Kill All The Ottsels 2, Warriors: Same as the first one but it's about five years later. Pick either a male Fennekin scientist named Darmsy or a female human named Miley who likes violence. Now you must destroy the Ottsel Palace, and save Pewdz and Carly from becoming PewOttsel and Ottsy. The final boss is named Bart and he can control space, time and kills the character you DIDN'T pick. You stop him. Buy for 14.99 dollars. The finale... Kill All The Ottsels 3, Save PS: Ottsels have taken over PS. Play as yourself (a human, name him or her whatever u want, and design their clothes skin tone hair and face.) and team up with PewDieFlygon, Zack First, ArmoredChandelure, Garlikk and Snowz to save PS. Fight InJ Ottson, Ottselli, Ottsenti, Arken Ottsel, Ottsailz, Nightfur (Ottsel) and Ari (Ottsel Leader) to save not only Frost, but Amethyst and Main too. Fight in the GFE, Lobby and RP room! Buy for 99.99 dollars cuz it is AWESOME! The Adventure Of Jerome: A bacca who must win the Hunger Games in Minecraft. Makes VERY little sense, is the derpiest game ever. Buy for 9.99 as it's just a filler. Karaoke Party: Sing any song by Bart Baker, Justin Bieber, One Direction or a few original PewDieFlygon songs (Mack Sucks, Fuck Snowz and Story Time) in 8 bit, acoustic version or even a robotic or chimpunk'd voice! Buy for 49.99 for fun! Evil Robots: Play as either PewDeadKiller or Hacker 卐 First and take over the real world, Pokemon world or even the world from the KATO triology with your robot army! Buy it for either 29.99 (T) or 39.99 (M) depending if you want Teen or Mature version. TF Simulator: Simulate a transformation into any Pokemon. It has a full body suit that makes you feel the changes, and a virtual reality helmet to test it. An easter egg is if you pick Zigzagoon you can have a simulation of a creepypasta. Cuz Zigzagoons are evil. Buy it for 69.99 but every 1 out of 1000 simulations of a TF actually happens in real life. So stay human and safe! Seven Nites At Cudi's: A horror game based around a rapper's house where several gangsters have broken in, they try to kill you. Last a week and you win. Your character is customizable but it must be human. Costs 19.99 so get it if you aren't a scaredycat! fluffybacca.us/consoleplusdlc No controls they are all straight forward, requirements are the console and controller and engine is too complicated. All our games are on Wii U, the FluffyBox (like a Gamecube) a PewDiePew (like a GBA) or any Vortex consoles. All games have DLC that adds cameos from Jerome and Pewdz unless the game already has one or both. Also there's DLC that adds kart driving like MarioKart to Adventure of Jerome (run over the other tributes in your kart or bike!) or TF into a kaiju with DLC on TF simulator. fluffybacca.us/shirts The "Wait, they got Milli, Menti and Arken? HOW DARE THE OTTSELS!" T-shirt based on KATO3 is the only one for both genders. For girls, there is a Karaoke Party shirt with Justin Bieber and One Direction on it. For boys there is a badass Evil Robots shirt with PewDead and Hacker and their army on it. fluffybacca.us/companyhistory They started as PewDieFlygon Gaming in a garage in 1998, by 2002 they had planned KATO and in 2005 they made it. A bacca named Jerome joined the group in 2006 cuz he wanted to help. In 2008 they released KATO2 followed by Evil Robots in 2010. They renamed to FluffyBacca Gaming Company, finished the KATO triology in 2011 with KATO3 and then made The Adventure Of Jerome in 2012. A one year hiatus happened then in 2014 they released Karaoke Party and TF Simulator. SNAC's is coming next month. fluffybacca.us/rivalsandallies Vortex and Nintendo are their allies, rivaled with all feminist game companies and Naughty Dog Games. fluffybacca.us/news AUGUST Recently, Mitch aka BajanCanadian joined our group. FBGCanadian will be a great help to FBGC Jerome and FBGC Pewdz, our other two members. Zack First from Vortex raised money in a charity for TF Simulator's kaiju DLC update. Thanks Vortex and Zack! Also, our collabaration with Vortex is announced. It will be a crossover of the KATO and Blood Triology's universes where Darmsy, Carly and the customized character from Blood Triology you made (you need a Blood Triology cartridge or it will resemble Zack's character.) team up and fight Ottsels, Zombies, Robots, Ghosts, Goblins and more! Set in the Blood Triology universe and the KATO Ottsel Castle. JULY Next month, we will reveal the collab between us and Vortex and what it is! Also, Bieber is going to have some lucky fans sing "Baby" with him at our HQ! Enter the Belieber Club eRaffle to maybe win! Trivia * This story marks the debut of both FBGC and Vortex Entertainment, however, Vortex made its debut in an apocalypse story. So did FBGC but it was named MackleCrackleCo. Category:Vortex Entertainment Category:FBGC Category:Stories